Underworld: O futuro das raças
by Love-Underworld
Summary: Michael está em fuga e durante a fuga ele ira encontrar uma mulher que ira ajuda-lo a encontrar o caminho certo, e ele encontrar alguém que ele pensava estar morto.
1. Capítulo 1

**Os personagens de Underworld não me pertence.**

 **Essa historia é no mesmo periodo de tempo de Underworld 5**

 **Capitulo 1**

Ele acorda e percebe que ele não esta mais de ponta cabeça, mais que ele esta deitado no chão e esta amarrado. Ele tenta se soltar mais ele esta muito fraco, e ta escuro mais isso não um problema para ele, então ele escuta paços vindo da porta, ele para de se mexer. Dois homens não tão grandes de esta tura media entram na sala, um deles pergunta para o outro " Senhor o que a gente vai fazer com o hibrido?Agora que Marius morreu?" O outro olha para Michael que esta no chão deitado ele não sabia o que fazer mais ai veio uma ideia "Vamos continuar o que Marius começou" ele olhou para o homem e deu um sorriso de malicia "O que o senhor quer que eu faça ?" Ele andou até Michael e disse " Pendure ele de novo, ele vai voltar a vida em breve " ele disse e saiu. Michael continuou fingindo e esperando o momento certo para agir. O outro que ficou ele começou arrumar as corrente para aprender Michael e o balde para o sangue dele. Depois dele ter terminado ele foi até Michael e tirou o saco que estava por cima dele e viu que o coração de Michael estava batendo mais ele não estava respirando. Michael prendeu a respiração para que ele não percebece que ele estava acordado, então o homem tirou as corrente do braço ele,então Michael nem esperou nada ele até podia estar fraco mais não iria perder essa oportunidade de sair desse lugar. Ele agarrou o homem e mordeu o pescoço no momento que o sangue tocou nos seu labio seus olhos começaram a ficar pretos e ele começou a restaurar um pouco das sua força os machucado que ele tinha estavam se curando, o homem já tinha perdido a conciencia. Michael parou e começou a ver as memorias do homem...

*MARIUS ESTA CONVERSANDO CON UNS LYCANS E UM DELES FALA " ELAS FUGIRAM DE NOVO, SENHOR" MARIUS FICA ERRITADO E DA UM SOCO EM UM DELES "VOCÊ VAI ATRAS DELAS E EU NÃO QUERO FALHA OUTRA VEZ, EU QUERO EVE E SELENE VIVAS" ELE FALOU IRRITADO E SEUS OLHOS AMARELOS*

Michael respira fundo e volta das memorias do homem e fica prelcupado porque ele não sabia se eles tinham pego Selene,ele sai dos seus pensamentos quando ouve alguem se aprossimando, ele se levanta e ficado esperando a pessoa entrar. Tres homens entram e se aproximam do companheiro deles no chão cheio de sangue, Michael aproveita que eles estão destraidos e com sua velocidade hibrida quebra o pescoso de um deles e com suas garras corta a garganta do outro que esta abaixo, o ultimo ele leva para a parede e sufoca mais não para ele desmaiar e pergunta "Cade a Selene ?" e fala com a voz rouca de hibrido, o homem não diz nada e ele pergunta mais uma vez mais dessa vez e aperta mais forte o pescoço dele, então ele resolve fala "Marius mandou nos irmos atras dela mais ela sempre consegue fugir com aquela filinha dela" Michael fica confuzo, desde quando Selene tem uma filha "Você sabe onde ela esta" Michael apertou mais ele falou "Não eu juro, eu juro por favor"Michael ouvindo isso enfiou as garras no coração do homem e deixou ele cair no chão já morto, ele não sabia o que pensar sera que Selene encontrou outra pessoa? Onde ela esta? Quantos anos essa menina tem? Então ele ouve alguem chamando no radio que um deles estava usando, Michael percebe que ele esta nu e então pega uma jaqueta de couro preta que estava no homem que ele quebrou o pescoço e pegou uma calça e uma bota militar que eles estavam usando.

Ele se transforma em sua forma hibrida porque ele não sabe o que o espera lá forá, ele anda até a porta ele vé que esta noite e que não tem ninguem lá fora, ele acha meio suspeito mais ele mais ele saiu correndo o mais rapido que ele pode el parou em frente a uma floresta para ver se tinha alguem seguido ele mais ele não ouviu ninguem. Michael entro na floresta e corrreu o maximo que pode até que ele estava em cima de um morro e viu que em baixo do morro tinha uma cidade e ele foi para a cidade. Ele estava andando pelas ruas da cidade ele estava confuso ele não sabia onde estava, nem o ano que estava, ele tinha que se consentrar para achar um lugar seguro onde os lycans não possa capituralo de novo .

Michael estava andando em uma rua então ele ouve um grito que não parecia longe de onde ele estava então ele seguiu o grito e encontro dois homens que pelo cheiro eram vampiros e na frente deles tinha uma menina não mais de 10 anos, e uma mulher de cabelo ruivo e ela estava com os olhos azul eletrico que mostrava que ela tambem era uma vampira, ela estava na frente da criança, um dos homens disse "Nós não queremos você nós so queremos esse animal" a mulher disse "Primeiro vocês teram que passar por mim", "Isso não sera um problema". Então Michael se aproximou e disse "Deixem elas em paz" os vampiros nem tiram persebido a presença de Michael, ele viraram e falaram "E o que você vai fazer?" ele disseram desafiando Michael. "Eu vou matar vocês se não deixarem elas em paz" Eles deram um sorriso de zombaria e um deles partiu para cima de michael e deu um soco no rosto dele e depois outro no treseiro Michael segurou a mão dele e rosnou para o vampiro, ele deu um soco na barriga dele e o vampiro saiu voando para a parede e ficou caido la de tão forte que foi o soco, o outro vampiro correu na direção de Michael, e ele não deu nenhuma chance para o vampiro ele enfiou as garras no peito do vampiro e tirou o coração com as garras e o homem caiu morto no chão o outro já tinha se levantado e foi para cima da criança mais mulher parou ele dando um chute nele na barriga ele caiu no chão e ela pulou atras dele e quebrou o pescoço dele e ele caiu mortinho.

Michael se aproxima delas "Vocês estão bem" a mulher olha desconfiada para Michael "Sim estamos, obrigada" ela diz "Eu só fiz o que qual quer pessoa iria fazer" a mulher cheira ele mais ela não consegue saber se ele é vampiro ou lycan "Não qual quer um que se arrisca por um vampiro e uma criança" Michael fica um pouco sem geito para perguntar "Como são o seus nomes?", "Meu nome é Victoria e essa e a Sofia, como você se chama?" Michael se aproximou mais e estendeu a mão que não estava suja de sangue "Meu nome é Michael Corvin prazer" ela não acreditou que era ele um desendente corvin, ela pegou a mão dele e apertou "Você é o hibrido que a antigen falava?" Michael ficou um pouco surpreso por ela saber que ela era "Sim, infelizmente" Michael muda de assunto derrepente "Quem eram aqueles homens?" Victoria até estranha a mudança de assunto "Eles estavam atras dela porque eles acham que todos os lycans devem morrer " Michael simplesmente responde "Hum". " E o que você estava fazendo por aqui ja que os humanos estam nos caçando depois foram encontrados varios lycans na antigen" Michael não responde de imediato ele espera Victoria pegar Sofia nos braços e vé como a menina se agarra no pescoço dela "Eu estava andando por ai, quando eu ouvi um grito e segui o grito e cheguei até vocês" Michael acho estranho que um vampiro esteja com uma criança lycan, Michael ouve um barulho vindos telhados ele se coloca nafrente das duas quando um homem pulado telhado e cai na frente deles o Michael pergunta "Quem é você? " o homem nem deu atenção a ele "Vocês duas estão bem?" Victoria percebendo o clima "Sim estamos bem, Michael nos salvou Danil" Denil encara Michael e Michael não se intemida. Denil não diz nada ele passa para o lado das duas e pega Sofia no colo ele fala "Vamos antés que apareção mais vampiros" ele andou até virar no beco e sumiu com a menina nos braços. Victoria olhou para Michael e disse "Não liga para ele, ele é um idiota, para onde você estava indo quando você no encontrou? " Michael nem ligo para Denil "Eu estava procurando um lugar ficar" ela olhou para ele "Eu tenho um lugar onde tu pode ficar tranquilo que ninguem vai achar você". "A onde?" ele perguntou com u poucco de insegurança "Tem um clã que você seria bem recebido, é só você me seguir" Michael acenou com a cabeça e eles andaram até uma van que estava a 4 quadras do beco. Eles entraram na van onde já estavam Denil e Sofia.

Demorou serca de 1 hora para chegarem, ninguem falou nada durante a viagem. A van parou em frete a uma casa normal, todos decerão e entraram na casa, Daniel foi guiando o caminho ele não falou nada por Victoria trazer junto com eles Michael. Daniel paroue abrir a porta eles entraram dentro de uma biblioteca. Daniel se aproximou da mesa que tinha e pegou a tampa de um jarro que estava namesa e colocou no jarro, nos ouvimos um barulho de travas quando ele pos o tampa no jarro. Depois Danil foi até uma estante pegou o livro que estava fora e em caixou na estante, quando uma estante começou a se mover e mostrou uma porta que parecia uma porte de cofre puro aço Daniel falou os numero 23020778 e a porta abrir na hora. Victoria se aproximo de Michael e disse "Essa é a senha" Michael olhou para ela e disse "Um pouco complicada" ele susurrou "Você se acostuma" os dois deram um meio sorriso. Eles andaram por corredores até que eles param e Danil abri a porta, eles entraram então Michael vé uma pessoas que acho que já mais iria ver "Olá Michael"...

 **Eu gostaria de agradecer vocês que leram, e peço que façam uma revisada, e deixem nos comentários o que vocês acharam. Mais uma vez obrigada!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

 **Os personagens de Underworld** **não me pertence.**

Eu espero que gostem!

* * *

Michael entrou na sala e não acreditou no que viu, era Lucian. Ele tinha visto ele morrer na frente dele, Kraven atirou nele. " Como você esta vivo?" Michael pergunta olhando fixamente para ele, Lucian esta sorrindo, "É bom velo novamente, Michael" ele estende a mão para Michael que fica olhando para ele e pega na mão dele segurando firme e balançando. Eles soltam a mão, e Lucian olha para Daniel e Victoria que estão na porta e fala "podem sair eu chamo vocês depois, tenho muito que tratar com o nosso cavaleiro aqui", eles sem esperarem nada saíram. Lucian vendo eles saírem sentou e apontou para Michael sentar na poltrona que estava ao seu lado. Ele entendendo que Michael provavelmente tem muitas perguntas ele resolveu começar desde o inicio, "Bom eu irei contar a historia desde o inicio, quando os meus homens te pegaram na que lá noite e você estava preso eu tirei um pouco de sangue seu e injetei em mim mesmo, só para testa se iria ter algum efeito o seu sangue sobre mim, e mais tarde quando o Kraven já tinha atirado em mim e eu fui impedi-lo de matar você e ele descarregou toda aquele nitrato de prata contra mim, eu desmaiei e quando eu acordei estava em um quarto de um hotel e um Lycan meu amigo tinha me tirado daquele lugar, ele disse que ele pensava que eu estava morto mais ele ouviu eu chamando o nome de Sonia", ele deu uma pausa a se lembrar de Sonia. Então antes dele continuar, Michael sem querer colocar em questão que ele tinha usado o sangue dele disse "Você é um Hibrido?", porque se ele tinha tomado o seu sangue ele se tornou um hibrido, ele respondeu "Eu não sou um hibrido igual a você, eu fiz os teste com o meu sangue e eu não posso ter o vírus de vampiro, mais sou imune a prata a pesar que ela me machuca mais não me mata", Michael entendeu como ele sobreviveu mais onde ele estava quando os humanos descobriram os vampiros e os lycans, e porque ele não fez nada. Michael então perguntou "Quando a purga começou onde você estava?" Lucian sabia que Michael não ia gostar da resposta mais mesmo assim resolveu ser sincero "Depois daquela noite eu reuni o meu clã e quando os outros lycans souberam que eu estava vivo que eu não tinha morrido, e tinha encontrado um descendente de corvinus e transformado em um hibrido, muitos lycans se juntaram a mim, e eu tinha um clã maior do que antes com mais de 300 lycans, mais tudo mudou quando um dos meus braços direito me traiu Marius ele viu uma oportunidade quando os humanos descobriram as duas raça ele viu a oportunidade de acabar com os vampiros, e se juntou com o Dr. Lane e seu filho para isso e todos os lycans ficaram do lado dele, mais eu não fui a favor disso e nem..." ele parou porque ele não sabia como continuar, Michael viu que ele ia falar alguma coisa mais parou, "Você não foi a favor disso e nem do que mais?", Lucian se viu obrigado a falar "E nem quando ele disse que tinha encontrado você e Selene e que eles iam fazer com que os lycans fossem imunes a prata através de vocês, eu juro que eu não fui a favor e por isso que o clã se voltou contra mim".

Michael ficou com raiva de Lucian por saber de tudo, mais depois viu que ele não foi a favor de nada o que Marius fez. Mais agora ele só queria saber onde Selene estava e se ela estava bem, ou se Marius tinha pego ela também "Você sabe se Marius pegou Selene também ou se ela consegui fugir também?", Lucian olhou para Michael e viu que ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido com Selene "Bom Marius nunca consegui pegar ela, e pelo que eu sei ela matou ele". Michael se sentiu aliviado a ouvir isso pelo menos agora ele sabe que ela não sofreu também todo esse tempo nas mão de Marius. "Mais você sabe onde ela esta?', ele não sabia "só tem rumores estre os vampiros que ela se tornou uns dos três Anciões e que ela é a Mais forte entre todos, mais tem uma pessoa que eu acho que vai te ajudar a saber um pouco mais sobre o paradeiro de Selene". Michael ficou chocado pela noticia, como assim Selene se tornou um dos três anciões? E a mais forte? E quem eram os outros dois anciões? Ele resolveu não perguntar e deixar para mais tarde essas perguntas. "Mais quem é essa pessoa?", "Daqui a pouco ela estará chegando" foi a única coisa que ele disse antes deles ouvirem uma batida na porta "Entra" Lucian falou. E a Victoria apareceu e disse "Eles chegaram", Lucian levantou na hora "Perfeito, chame ela aqui" Victoria balançou a cabeça e saiu. Não deu nem 2 minutos eles ouviram passos pelo corredor e então Michael começou ver o corredor na parte de fora e estava vem Victoria caminhando e abrir a porta e então ele voltou a ver Lucian de novo, ele se lembrou do que tinha acontecido no dia que ele tinha ele fugiu da ANTIGEN e foi pego pelo Marius.

Victoria entrou e atrás dela estava uma jovem muito bonita e que com certeza parecia Selene, ele ficou maravilhado com a jovem e não conseguia parar de encarar e a menina também não conseguia para de o encara-lo . Lucian vem isso resolveu falar primeiro "Pode ir Victoria obrigado" ele esperou ela sair e respirou fundo e falou "Então Michael essa é Eve ela é a filha da Selene" , Michael olhou para ele perplexo "E sua filha também". Agora Michael não entendeu mais nada ele não sabia o que fazer ele olhou para a menina e viu os olhos dela lacrimejando. Lucian vendo que ele não estava entendendo nada resolveu explicar "Bom quando você e Selene foram capturados, ela estava gravida e ela só foi descobrir, 12 anos depois quando Eve libertou ela, e elas descobriram que você estava vivo elas libertaram você ai Marius te capturou e te mante preso durante esse 7 anos, ele durante esse tempo casou Eve para fazer o mesmo que ele fez com você, e o resto é melhor ela te contar". Durante o tempo que Lucian estava contando a historia Michael não tirou nem por um segundos os olhos de cima de Eve que fez o mesmo. Lucian percebendo o momento foi saindo e fechou a porta.

Michael não sabia o que fazer ele estava em choque mais ele viu que ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa e resolveu falar "Prazer, eu sou Michael seu pai," ele disse com um sorriso meio envergonhado "Pelo jeito não como você imaginou me conhecer" ele a pontou para si mesmo porque ele estava acabado, com uma barba grande, cabelo grande, e um cheiro não muito bom porque fazia 19 anos que ele não tomava um banho de verdade. Ela tinha 19 anos então. Eve agora com as lagrimas escorrendo nem ligou para aparência dele e disse "Prazer eu sou Eve" ela pausou porque não estava aguentando a emoção e depois continuo "Sua filha". Os dois chorando agora, ele deu um passo para ela, ela viu e deu outro passo também agora frente a frente, eles se abraçaram, Michael ainda não acreditando que tinha uma filha e uma filha de Selene, pensando nisso ele chorou mais ainda. Eve lembrou de quando contou para sua mãe que ela era sua filha ela ficou em choque, mais não tinha me abraçado. Depois de um tempo abraçados eles se afastaram os dois limpando as lagrimas e Michael perguntou "onde está Selene?" e Eve olhou para ele e começou a contar toda a historia...

* * *

Lucian saiu e foi para o salão principal onde estava os membros do clã que não eram mais de 80 vampiros e lycans. Todos olharam para ele. Ele viu Victoria sentada com Sofia e foi sentar com elas. E Victoria vendo que ele estava vindo disse "Parece que ouve uma reunião de pai e filha" ela levantou a sobrancelha e tomando um copo de sangue, Sofia estava pintando um desenho de um revista. Lucian devolvendo a levantada de sobrancelha "Como foi que você encontrou Michael?", ela ficou surpresa por ele estar perguntando isso a ela, mais respondeu "Eu e Daniel estávamos fazendo a ronda e encontramos essa linda menina nos esgotos prestes a ser levada por dois vampiros, ai eu peguei ela e sai correndo e Daniel ficou com os dois, mais dai quando eu vi os dois estavam atrás de mim foi quando Michael apareceu". Ele ficou olhando para ela como se espera se ela continuar a contar mais viu que ela não ia. Ele acenou "Você não viu ninguém com a menina ?" ela balançou a cabeça e disse simplesmente "Não" e olhou para a menina. Ela e disse "Estou indo prepara tudo para Michael, só vou levar ela primeiro para tomar banho e vou pedir para Daniel cuidar dela enquanto eu providencio tudo". Lucian acenou "Providencie um quarto para Michael e cheque se ele não precisa de nada, e abasteça o frigobar do quarto que ele ficar, ele ira precisar recompor todas as suas forças para o que está por vir".

* * *

 **Eu quero agradecer a todos que leram e estão acompanhando a historia, peço que vocês revisem e comentem e deixem suas opiniões, que com certeza eu irei ler. Eu não demorarei para atualizar no máximo a próxima semana.**


End file.
